


Take My Hand

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Thestrals, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus and Oliver haven't cared about each other for years now. At least that's what they think.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Take My Hand

When anyone asks Marcus what he is afraid of, he laughs at the absurdity of the question. He proudly states nothing scares him and it seems this much is true. Every tactic in the book has been played on him and Marcus has not been scared a single time. Some of his fellow Slytherins are convinced that Marcus was born without fear.

However, that could not be further from the truth. Marcus has one deep secret that he might not even realize it himself. It’s only when he sees the Gryffindor Keeper go crashing to the ground during a game that it hits him.

Marcus’ head is swarming after that game, the fear in Oliver’s eyes ingrained in his brain. It doesn’t matter that he and Oliver stopped being friends years ago, he was concerned when Oliver fell. Oliver was in the hospital for a week after that and Marcus had snuck in every night just to make sure he would be okay. 

When Marcus sees Oliver across the Great Hall, his heart still hurts, but it’s not out of concern anymore. It’s of want. Want to be a friend again, to be close, anything. The need runs so deep that it almost scares Marcus.

So, when Defense Against the Dark Arts comes around Tuesday and Professor Lupin decides it’s good time to practice with a boggart, everyone laughs when Lupin asks Marcus to come up.

“Good luck, sir,” someone calls from the back. “Flint isn’t afraid of anything.”

Lupin laughs as well and still motions for Marcus to move to the front of the line. “You may say that but I believe everyone has fear inside of them.” 

Marcus rolls his eyes but readies his wand anyways as Lupin gets ready to open the wardrobe. 

“Remember what I’ve just said,” Lupin warns and Marcus waves him off. 

When the wardrobe opens, everyone holds their breath as nothing happens at first. The door creaks open and Marcus freezes when Oliver drops out of the wardrobe, his eyes wide and unfocused. Blood trickles out of the corner of Oliver’s mouth and he reaches out to Marcus as he lays on the floor, his mouth moving with no sound. Oliver’s eyes bore into Marcus, and his heart clenches, his eyes unwilling to move from Oliver. Marcus’ head starts to spin before his vision is blocked and he can only blink at Lupin’s back, the professor changing what looks like a full moon into a ball that bounces back into the wardrobe.

Marcus can barely breath in the stifling room and he sharply turns, pushing his way out of the classroom. No one says a thing until Lupin suggests they’ve had enough for one day and the students filter out of the room. Only one student stays behind and he approaches Lupin once everyone’s gone.

“Professor Lupin?”

Lupin turns around to see Oliver Wood staring back at him, his face swimming with concern.

“I suppose you have some questions then,” Lupin sighs, wondering how to approach the subject.

Oliver nods his head, waiting for Lupin to start. 

“Losing you is Marcus’ worst fear it seems. Were you friends at some point?”

“Best friends,” Oliver whispers, his eyes glancing out the window. “We-we fell apart after he went to Hogwarts. Him being a year older and all.”

Lupin nods, understanding a little more why an 8th year is in his class. “He still holds you in some regard. I have a feeling you two may need to sort out any unfinished business.”

The answer seems to shock Oliver and he thanks Professor Lupin before leaving the classroom. Lupin can only watch Oliver’s retreating figure, hoping that his words helped out in some way.

* * *

When dinner time comes around, Oliver is exhausted. His mind has been battling all day with talking to Marcus and after an unsuccessful session to study in the library, he decides to confront Marcus once dinner is over. However, Marcus is nowhere to be seen at the Slytherin table and Oliver’s shoulders drop. He picks at his food, his intent slowly dissolving and he only hopes Marcus will be at breakfast tomorrow.

Oliver’s sleep is horrible that night and when he sits down at the table in the morning, he almost bursts into tears when he sees Marcus isn’t there again. The day drags by until after lunch, Oliver decides he has enough. With his confidence leading him, Oliver goes to confront the first person he thinks will know where Marcus is.

“Pucey,” Oliver calls as the Slytherin makes his way to class.

Adrian grimaces, but pulls away from his group with a sigh. “What, Wood?”

“I need to find Flint.” Oliver is sure he sees something pass in Adrian’s eyes before Adrian crosses his arms, the two stuck in a heated glare.

“Why?”

Oliver throws up his hands in frustration and groans. “Really? You’re asking me why? After what happened in class?”

Adrian still doesn’t look convinced and Oliver wonders how much trouble he’ll get in for screaming at Adrian.

“Look,” Oliver sighs, trying to calm down his nerves. “I just want to talk to him. I just need to know.”

Know if destroying their friendship had been a mistake, if they could learn to love each other again. 

This sparks Adrian’s interest and he finally lets down some of his guard. “Ask Hagrid. He might have an idea.”

It’s not a clear answer, but it’s one nonetheless, and Oliver nods his thanks before running down to Hagrid’s. Oliver should be in class right now, but Marcus is more important.

“Hagrid,” Oliver waves when he sees the groundskeeper just coming out of his hut.

“Oliver, what can I help you with today?” Hagrid smiles, a sack in his hand.

Oliver takes a moment to catch his breath before asking, “Have you seen Marcus Flint anywhere?”

Hagrid’s eyebrows raise at this and he glances down at the bag in his hands. “Er, he’s up the path aways,” Hagrid waves to a cluster of trees the Oliver had never been near before. “If you want to take this bag to him…”

Oliver knows better than to question, grabbing the bag from Hagrid with a quick thank you and heading to the woods. It’s like a game of cat and mouse at this point and Oliver feels like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t find Marcus soon. 

The trees close in around Oliver and he slows his pace when he spots a clearing up ahead, the nervousness bubbling in his chest. He thinks he can make out Marcus’ outline and he throws the bag from his shoulders, interested only in Marcus. A beating of wings comes close to Oliver’s ear and he ducks, but can’t see anything besides the trees. Something knocks into him and soon, Oliver finds himself being jostled around by an unseen force. He falls to the ground, curling up in a tight ball, knowing better than to fight something he can’t see. 

“Whoa, hey!” He hears Marcus call out and lifts his head from his hands just enough to see Marcus racing towards him. 

Marcus grabs onto something as he murmurs comforting words, his hands petting in different directions. The sound of hooves walking away makes Oliver think it’s finally safe to stand again, but Marcus is already trying to lift him up to his feet. 

“What…?” Oliver blinks and then clamps his mouth shut when he sees Marcus’ stern glare.

“Did no one tell you about the thestrals?”

“The...what?” Oliver figures it’s another one of Hagrid’s creatures but he hadn’t taken a class on magical creatures since the required course.

“Thestrals,” Marcus enunciates, finally taking his hands off of Oliver. 

Oliver can’t help noticing the worn band that sits on Marcus’ wrist, but doesn’t have long to stare at it when Marcus keeps on talking. 

“They’re what pull the school carriages.”

Oliver wonders when Marcus become so knowledgeable about the school, but instead blurts out, “So they’re invisible then?” 

“To some people.” Marcus turns away, grabbing the sack Oliver had forgotten and pulls a slab of raw meat out of it. 

Oliver watches as Marcus touches the air next to him and then the meat disappears. There is a faint smile on Marcus’ face and Oliver doesn’t want to ruin the moment. His curiosity gets the best of him however.

“Why can you see them?”

Marcus pauses at this, his smile turning into a frown as he glares at Oliver. The two are locked in a silent battle of staring each other down before Marcus turns away. He seems to hide behind a thestral, but Oliver can still see him regardless.

“If you’ve seen someone die you can see thestrals,” Marcus mumbles, walking away from Oliver.

It’s then Oliver’s reminded of Marcus’ mother. How he had attended the funeral and found Marcus crying under his bed. It was that exact moment when they claimed each other as best friends, Oliver promising to never leave Marcus’ side. He had stayed with Marcus as he cried and it wasn’t until the next morning that Oliver left Marcus’ house. 

Oliver almost starts crying himself with what’s happened between him and Marcus, wanting to blame the both of them in the same breath. Trailing after Marcus, Oliver keeps his arms out in hopes to not run into any more thestrals and watches as Marcus disappears over the hill. Oliver stops, wondering what to say, if anything, and then follows along the path to see Marcus sitting down by the lake. 

Taking a seat next to Marcus, they stare out at the water, the waves lapping just beyond their feet. It’s peaceful, but Oliver’s thoughts are colliding with each other and he just wants Marcus to start talking.

“It’s been years,” Marcus sighs. “But, I miss what we used to be.”

Oliver knows the feeling all too well, but Marcus had been so cruel, so hateful when he had come back from Hogwarts. The pain of Marcus’ words will never leave Oliver and he’s not sure if he’s ready to forgive Marcus just yet.

“I don’t even know who you are now,” Oliver toys with the rocks surrounding them. “We can’t go back to what we were.”

Marcus’ shoulders sag as he buries his head in his hands. It had only been a day since what had happened with the boggart, but it all feels too real. Marcus never shared when he was in pain, but Oliver could always tell and as usual, he sat, just to be there. 

“Can we start over then?” Marcus chokes out. “I don’t want to lose you too, Oliver.”

Oliver’s resolve cracks at this and he scoots closer to Marcus, setting his head on Marcus shoulder like he used to when they were younger.

“You won’t lose me,” Oliver tries to comfort. “I never left, you know.”

Marcus nods, taking his head out of his hands and moving to wrap his arms around Oliver. It’s been so long, Oliver almost jerks away, but he steadies himself before burying his face into the crook of Marcus’ neck. 

“I’m sorry for everything I said. Everything I did to you. I thought it would-”

“It’s in the past, Marcus,” Oliver interrupts. “Just...don’t push me away again, okay?”

He feels Marcus nod and Oliver breathes out as Marcus holds him. He’s missed being in Marcus’ arms and Oliver closes his eyes, his heart fluttering just a little. A memory long forgotten edges its way into Oliver’s mind and he wonders if Marcus is remembering as well as they take in the cool fall air.

* * *

_“That’s not fair!” Oliver called out as Marcus sped ahead._

_It was Marcus’ 11th birthday and only Oliver had been invited to his house. Marcus’ father wasn’t around, but the house elves made an elegant cake for Marcus and Marcus was in love with Oliver’s gift._

_“For luck,” Oliver had explained, wrapping the bracelet around Marcus’ wrist. “You have to make Slytherin’s Quidditch team and then tell me all about it!”_

_Marcus hugged Oliver for ages and Oliver almost didn’t want Marcus to stop until the prospect of flying entered their minds again._

_Marcus slowed down just enough for Oliver to catch up, laughing at Oliver’s sour face. “C’mon, Ollie, we’re racing aren’t we?”_

_“Yeah but you’re bigger and faster, so it’s not fair!” Oliver pouted._

_Marcus laughed again, taking Oliver’s hand. “Then we’ll fly back together.”_

_Oliver’s face lit up at this and they flew to Marcus’ house hand in hand. Their hands never dropped, even when they set down on the ground and they quickly put away their brooms, the thought of cake calling out to them._

_“Oliver,” Marcus started as they make their way up the path to the house. “When we’re older, we’re going to get married right?”_

_Marcus never called Oliver by his full name unless he was serious and Oliver cocked his head in confusion. “Why would we?”_

_“Well, I heard one of my aunts say that when you really love someone, you marry them. I know I love you, so I want to marry you.”_

_That made sense to Oliver and he nodded with a wide grin. “Yeah, all right!”_

_Marcus giggled before the two hugged again, safe with the knowledge that they would be together always._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah can i get uhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
